


I Burn Forsooth

by DoreyG



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M, Post-Series, Temperature Play, Three Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko’s skin is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burn Forsooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



Zuko’s skin is hot – like, _really_ hot; like, so hot that he’d have trouble believing that it was actually human skin if he didn’t have the evidence of his own eyes to remind him and all that jazz.

But he does, and that is _good_ \- because Zuko really is hot, and not just his skin; naked, like this, he’s one of the most gorgeous things he’s ever seen – black hair ruffled, pale skin flushed, eyelashes fluttering as he gasps and if it wasn’t for the demands of reality - “Sokka, _move_ ” – he could totally stay here _forever_.

But, hey, he can totally listen to the demands of reality _this once_.


End file.
